


Fall

by scarletvisionforever



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers - Freeform, F/M, Love, Romance, Sad, scarlet vision - Freeform, thanos - Freeform, wanda x vision
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-04
Updated: 2015-10-04
Packaged: 2018-04-24 18:23:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4930288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarletvisionforever/pseuds/scarletvisionforever





	Fall

•  
 _"You rise, only to fall."_   
•

"We are under attack!" Steve shouted as he ran through the hallway of the Avengers facility. "Suit up!" He was breathing heavily as he ran for the armory to grab his shield and get in his uniform. He could hear the gunfire echoing through the halls behind him. There was so many of them. How did they find this place? And what were they after?

Wanda Maximoff had heard Steve's shouting and quickly shot up, glancing around the room nervously. Her boyfriend of two years sat up with her as well, his hand immediately finding her shoulder and giving it a comforting squeeze. The sounds of gunfire came next.

Wanda looked at Vision for a moment, sadness in her eyes. They had been expecting this attack for weeks now. They had prepared, but were they prepared enough? She threw the covers off and pulled on the first pair of boots she saw. She was still in her sweatpants, but there was no time for formalities. This was Thanos. He didn't care what anyone was wearing, he would kill them no matter what.

Before running out of the room, she made her way to the side of the bed where Vision was still sitting, frozen in shock. She put her hands on his shoulders and pressed her lips to his for a long time, trying to make this moment last as long as she could. "I love you," she whispered once their lips had parted. "Don't forget the plan," she told him before dashing out of the room and springing into action.

Vision was in utter shock. He knew that the only reason Thanos was even there was because of him. Because of the stone lodged in his forehead. The thing that was keeping him alive. It wasn't a surprise that Thanos had come now, he knew it was going to happen. But if Thanos didn't get that stone, he was going to kill everyone. He was going to kill everyone Vision cared for. He was going to kill Wanda.

**•2 years earlier•**

_Wanda_ _was sitting in her usual chair in the living room, staring out the window. She looked so serene in that spot, so beautiful. Vision couldn't help but to stare when he laid his eyes upon her._

_Today he was going to do it. He was going to ask Wanda on a date. Although, he wasn't entirely sure what the exact definition of a date was. The Internet told him that it was when a man and a woman spent time alone together doing various activities. But, he wasn't exactly a man, and Wanda wasn't just any woman._

_Usually, he was very comfortable around Wanda. They did spend everyday together, after all. He had been helping her through the grieving process after she lost her twin in Sokovia to Ultron. They became very close during this time, and they knew everything about each other that they could possibly want to know. The more Vision had learned about Wanda, the more he found himself attracted to her. He didn't understand the feeling at first, but eventually he got a grasp on it. He knew what he had to do._

_Slowly, he went over to her, hovering only inches above the ground. When he was standing less than a foot from her chair, he lowered himself, landing once again. He didn't really enjoy being grounded, but he did it out of respect for Wanda. When she looked up at him and smiled- that beautiful smile- he couldn't help but to smile back._

_"Wanda," he said after a moment, finally figuring out the right words to say. "You are exquisite. You are a beautiful and wonderful woman and I-"_

_"Yes," Wanda said, interrupting him. "I'll go on a date with you." She bit her bottom lip for the slightest moment, then stood up in front of him._

_"But I-" he stopped short. "Wait, but.. How did you know?" He knew she could read minds, but he could usually feel it when she entered his._

_"I guessed," she said simply. "It wasn't too hard." She kissed his cheek gently and side stepped so she could move further away from him. "Meet me in my room at 8," she said before turning and leaving the room. Little did she know, she had left poor Vision totally dumbfounded._

**•Present Day•**

Vision slid the covers off of his lap and stood up. He looked down at his feet touching the ground. He still didn't enjoy walking. Unlike the sensation of Wanda's touch, this sensation didn't appeal to him. He lifted himself from the ground, beginning to hover slightly.

He made his way towards the closet where his tuxedo was hung. He grabbed onto the sleeve and felt the soft black fabric. He wore this tux to Agent Peggy Carter's funeral, several of Mr. Stark's formal events, and most importantly, his first date at a real restaurant with Wanda.

**•18 Months Earlier•**

_Vision stood at the door of Wanda's room, fixing his tie for approximately the 36th time. He wanted everything to be perfect. Mr. Stark had done him a big favor by closing one of his many restaurants tonight so he could take Wanda out for some real food. Captain Rogers informed them that they couldn't go out in public because the Avengers didn't need any publicity right now. So the only way they could go on a real date was if the restaurant was totally empty._

_Vision almost phased through the door, but then he remembered that Wanda didn't really appreciate when he did that. He had accidentally disturbed her several times when she was getting dressed. Wanting to avoid that awkward situation again, he knocked and waited for her to answer the door._

_Wanda opened the door only moments later, wearing a long red dress and black high heels. Her hair was down, curled like it usually was, and she had very natural looking make-up on. Vision never wanted to forget how she looked in this moment. So angelic- so perfect._

_"You look beautiful, Wanda," he told her after a moment. When she blushed, he was very tempted to run his thumb along her red cheek, just to feel the heat of her skin._

_He flew her to the restaurant, holding her close to his body. The way he carried her resurrected memories from the day Sokovia fell. The day he saved her from the falling city and carried her to safety. But this position no longer made her cry, as it once did._

_They arrived at the restaurant and precisely 8 o'clock and sat at a table right in the middle. Wanda's dinner had already been pre-ordered, because he knew exactly what she would want. He didn't eat, so instead he just watched her._

_In the moments when they weren't laughing or conversing, he just stared at his beautiful girlfriend, taking in her beauty. That night she was so happy. She made him feel as if he was the luckiest android alive. But then again, he was the only android alive- but certainly a lucky one at that._

**•Present Day•**

Vision reached into the pocket of the suit and pulled out a small red leather box. He closed his eyes for a moment and clutched the box tightly in his hand. He had planned to give this to Wanda that night, at their 2 year anniversary dinner. But now, he knew he wouldn't be able to.

He opened up the box to reveal the 14 carrot diamond engagement ring with a gold band. He stared down at it, wishing he could see the look on Wanda's gorgeous face when he gave it to her. He closed up the box, fighting back tears.

Vision hovered over to Wanda's nightstand and placed the closed box next to a case with a rose in it. He turned his attention to the rose, which was slowly wilting away. Roses were Wanda's favorite flower. They had become his favorite as well, because they reminded him so much of her.

**•8 Months Earlier•**

_Vision was walking through the garden of the avengers facility, holding Wanda's hand tightly in his. They walked close together, as if they feared something may tear them apart. As they walked, Wanda pointed out all the beautiful flowers that she liked. And Vision, being the corny android he was, always pointed out that she was more beautiful than them all._

_When they came upon the large rose bush in the back of the garden, Vision stopped. He turned to the bush and plucked a flower off of it. With a smile, he held it out to Wanda. "This rose is like you, Wanda. Beautiful, vibrant, sweet smelling. This is the only flower in this garden that even has a chance of comparing to your beauty."_

_She took the rose from him and smiled from ear to ear. With seemingly no hesitation, she stood on her toes and kissed him lovingly. They stood together in that garden for a long time, just holding each other close and kissing, right next to the rose bush._

_When they were finally ready to leave the garden, Vision promised himself that he would pick a rose for Wanda every month. He wanted her to always be aware of how beautiful she was, and he hoped that if he for some reason couldn't remind her of that, maybe the rose could._

**•Present Day•**

After pulling himself away from the nightstand, Vision made his way over to the door. He stopped when he reached out for the handle. A tear slowly made its way down his cheek and he watched as it hit the floor. He knew what he had to do, but he just didn't want to do it.

Instead of opening the door like he would've if Wanda were with him, he phased through it. Wanda wasn't with him right now, she wasn't watching. She didn't know what he was doing. He hovered through the hallway, not being affected at all by the bullets being fired at him.

His eyes stayed focused ahead of him, but his mind was focused on the love of his life. His Wanda. Images of her flashed through his mind. The way she laughed when she thought something was funny. The way she smiled when she was happy. The way she cried when she was said. The puppy eyes she made when she wanted something. The sounds she made when she was feeling pleasure. The way she moved when she walked. How peaceful she was when she sat in that chair. The way her hand felt in his. All of it. He needed to remember all of it.

When he finally got outside, he saw the one he was looking for. Thanos. The mad Titan was strolling towards the building, hands curled into fists. Vision heard an echo of his booming voice, saying something threatening. But he didn't know what he was saying. In fact, he didn't care. His mind stayed focused on the one thing in life that mattered. Wanda.

**•1 Month Earlier•**

_Steve had called an emergency avengers meeting again. This was the third time this month. Thanos had gotten another infinity stone, and he threatened to come after the last one. The last one which was stuck in the forehead of one of the avengers. This meeting was called to discuss what they should do about it._

_"We cannot give up Vision!" Wanda stated immediately and firmly, reaching for his hand. She gave it a comforting squeeze and looked up at him. "We will not give him to Thanos."_

_"We may not have a choice, Wanda," Tony told her._

" _There is always a choice!" She shouted back at him, tears welling up in her eyes. She shook her head, refusing to believe that giving up her boyfriend was even an option._

_Vision pulled her close. He wrapped his arms around her and rubbed her back slowly. He didn't know what to do. He didn't want to leave her alone. But then again, the entire fate of the human race could be in his synthetic hands right now._

_"Alright fine," Steve said. "Vision. You will hide if Thanos shows up. You will not go out to fight, we will take care of him. If he sees you, he will surely go after the stone."_

_Vision nodded once, acknowledging he heard what Steve had said, but not really caring much. He knew doing what Steve was telling him to do would be selfish. He couldn't let everyone on Earth die because of him, especially Wanda. And if Thanos knew he had an attachment to her, he would surely go after her first. He knew what he had to do._

**•Present Day•**

When Vision looked up, he saw Thanos' large purple hand was reaching for him. His other hand was covered by the golden glove everyone referred to as the infinity gauntlet. He grabbed Vision, holding him tightly in his big hand. The next thing he did was raise the infinity gauntlet in front of Vision's face.

But Vision didn't see that golden glove, or that empty space in it, or even the other infinity stones before his was ripped from his head. He saw his love. He saw his life. He saw _Wanda._

And then everything went black.


End file.
